


Mother's day

by CoffeeAndArrows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Lila is adorable, Mother's Day, Multi, Natasha Feels, This is literally just fluff and I'm not even sorry, post AOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndArrows/pseuds/CoffeeAndArrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Lila, honey, I'm not your mom.'</p>
<p>Her words were gentle, but her face betrayed her, the pain and longing that she felt visible just behind her eyes. </p>
<p>'Yes you are.' Lila answered stubbornly, sticking out her bottom lip. 'You and mommy and daddy love each other and anyway, my teacher said that some people have two moms. Which means I'm allowed to have two moms.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one shot that I wrote on a spur of the moment, and has barely been proofread. Un Beta'd, all mistakes are mine. (Feel free to point out my mistakes!)
> 
> This is just pure fluff. I'm not even sorry. Enjoy!

 

  
Laura paced softly around the kitchen, humming quietly to the baby cradled lovingly in her arms, her brown hair shining in the early morning sun. Behind her, both Clint and Natasha were sat at the table drinking obscene amounts of coffee, Natasha's eyes watching as she rocked Nathaniel up and down.

 

Catching Laura's eye, Nat smiled. 'Want me to take him for a bit?'

 

Laura hummed her acquiescence and passed Nathaniel to the redhead, unable to hold back a small smile as she watched Natasha grin down at the sleeping baby.

 

The sound of an excited child running rapidly down the stairs cut off whatever Clint was going to say, and the three adults turned to see Lila sprinting across the room.

 

'Happy Mother's day!' She yelled joyfully at the top of her lungs, before launching herself into Laura's arms, causing her to stagger backwards at the force of it. Clint snorted into his coffee, and his wife glared at him over the top of Lila's head once she had regained her balance.

 

'Happy mother's day mommy! I made you a bracelet.' She reached into her pajama pocket, pulling out a collection of pink beads threaded onto a piece of elastic. 'Do you like it?'

 

Placing her daughter on the ground, Laura ruffled her hair and slipped the bracelet onto her wrist. 'I love it. Thank you Lila honey.'

 

She leaned down to kiss her daughter, but she barely had time to do so before the six-year-old had squirmed from her grasp, making her way over to Natasha.

 

'I made you one too auntie Nat, Happy Mother's day!' She pulled a similar bracelet from her pocket, holding it out to Natasha with a proud grin on her face.

 

Flicking a confused look to her partner, who unhelpfully was facing Laura with a proud grin on his face, Natasha said 'Lila honey, I'm not your mom.'

 

Her words were gentle, but her face betrayed her, the pain and longing that she felt visible, lurking just behind her eyes.

 

Clint frowned. Just because she had come into their family later, and wasn't their children's biological mother, she was just as much of a parent as they were. He was just about to intervene when he felt a warm hand slip into his.

 

'Wait,' Lara murmured, and he squeezed her hand, trusting that his wife knew what she was doing.

 

'Yes you are.' Lila answered stubbornly, sticking out her bottom lip. 'You and mommy and daddy love each other and anyway, my teacher said that some people have two moms. Which means _I'm_ allowed to have two moms.'

 

Clint bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Determined not to ruin the moment, he instead chose to bring Laura's hand up to his lips and kiss it softly, murmuring 'I'm not entirely sure that's what she meant.'

 

Biting back a grin, she nudged his shoulder. 'Look.'

 

Natasha gave a soft smile, her bright eyes shining with a film of tears which she would later deny had existed. 'Come here,' she instructed, passing Nathaniel to Laura before opening her arms wide.

 

The six-year-old grinned, jumping into her aunt's arms and kissing her warm cheeks. She placed the bracelet in her aunt's hand, and helped her put it on, before leaning up to whisper in Natasha's ear, cupping her hands as if she was about to reveal a big secret. 'Do you like it?'

 

Natasha brushed a few strands of blonde hair from Lila's face, before kissing her nose, making the girl squeal with laughter. 'I love it Lila. I love it so much, I'm never going to take it off. But you know what I love more?'

 

Furrowing her eyebrows in thought, Lila shook her head.

 

_'You.'_

 

 

 

 

  
When Clint caught his partner wearing the bracelet around the Avengers base several months later, he smiled to himself and made a mental note to tell Laura.

 

She caught his eye from across the room, and he gestured towards the bracelet and then at the rest of the avengers, his grin widening. She pulled her sleeve down rapidly, glaring at him.

 

'Not a word, Barton.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love coments, even if you hated it!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
